


Promise

by marla666



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: "...королем он больше не был, теперь он был просто Элиотом и, пожалуй, впервые в жизни ему нравилась роль самого себя. Начинала нравиться." Один из вариантов квелиотного счастливого финала.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативный пост-пост финал сериала: Квентин и Элиот принимают важное решение. I need a happy ending for these two. Потому что если нет, то зачем это все?
> 
> Какая-то из альтернативных версий того, что будет, когда они наконец разберутся со всеми проблемами и в собственных отношениях. Мне потом будет за этот фик стыдно, но сейчас мне хорошо, чего и вам желаю.
> 
> Спасибо чудесной [Lyrene](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrene) за бетинг *_*

Элиоту казалось, что он никогда еще не волновался сильнее.

Даже на первом свидании. Даже когда поступал в Брейкбиллс. Даже когда на его глазах и при его участии решалась судьба мира и магии.

Чтобы немного отвлечься, он в который раз критически осмотрел свое отражение в большом зеркале совсем уже не королевской спальни. То есть, спальня была та же самая, но королем он больше не был, теперь он был просто Элиотом и, пожалуй, впервые в жизни ему нравилась роль самого себя. Начинала нравиться.

Раздался негромкий стук, дверь в комнату скрипнула: это был Квентин. Увидев Элиота, он улыбнулся. Он теперь вообще улыбался намного чаще, чем раньше, и это определенно было по душе Элиоту. В какой-то мере эта улыбка даже стала его ориентиром, свидетельством того, что все идет хорошо, правильно.

— На самом деле к тебе уже час как собирается зайти Марго, но она вместе с Фен так увлечена организационными вопросами, что я решил воспользоваться возможностью, — Квентин подошел поближе и остановился в шаге от него. — Надеюсь, на этот счет в Филлори нет никаких плохих примет?

— Даже если есть, мы их попросту проигнорируем, — усмехнулся Элиот, отворачиваясь от зеркала.

— Решил, что нужно заглянуть и сказать, что костюм сидит на тебе прекрасно, — продолжил Квентин, смерив его внимательным взглядом. — Если ты волнуешься на этот счет.

Безусловно, он все еще ничего не понимал в гардеробе Элиота и не отличил бы несколько совершенно разных жилеток друг от друга, но это было совершенно неважно.

— Я волнуюсь не потому, — вздохнул Элиот, в очередной раз напоминая себе, что больше не будет скрывать такие вещи. Не от Квентина. — А просто… по поводу всего.

— Слушай, Элиот, — Квентин сделал полшага вперед и взял его за руку. — Мне тоже немного страшно, но думаю, это нормально. И мы с тобой уже прошли через многое: Зверь, Монстр, исчезновение магии, Библиотека… И со всем справились.

— А теперь начинается самое страшное — обычная жизнь, — Элиот улыбнулся, сжав его пальцы в своих.

— Ну, не скажи, — фыркнул Квентин. — Мы в Филлори, стране из детской книги. У нас есть магия и все, что к ней прилагается. Это не так уж и обыденно. Во всяком случае, если сравнивать с большинством людей в мире.

— Я не это имел в виду, — сказал Элиот, обнимая его и ненадолго прикрывая глаза.

— Я понимаю, — выдохнул Квентин ему в плечо. — Ты хочешь, чтобы сегодня начался какой-нибудь очередной апокалипсис в виде взбесившихся богов или чего-то похуже?

— О, нет, только не это, — простонал Элиот и, отстранившись, продолжил серьезно. — Не хочу больше отвлекаться на подобное дерьмо, хотя иногда мне кажется, что просто прожить обычную — пусть даже по нашим меркам — жизнь намного сложнее.

— Один раз мы уже сделали это, — мягко напомнил Квентин, глядя на него внимательно, упрямо. — Пусть все было неидеально, но ведь и так и не должно быть, правда?

Элиот кивнул, а затем подался вперед, чтобы легко и быстро поцеловать его в губы.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, сделав это и отстранившись. — Я не сомневаюсь в своем выборе, Кью. Что бы нас ни ждало впереди, я выбираю тебя.

— Я знаю, — просто сказал Квентин, а затем спохватился. — Кажется, мне пора поспешить и тоже пойти переодеться. Скоро ведь начинаем.

— Действительно, — согласился Элиот, отступая на шаг назад и любуясь, как ладно сидит на Квентине одна из его повседневных черных рубашек. — Хотя, по моему мнению, ты и так очень красивый. Лучше будет только совсем без одежды.

— Ну, до этого придется потерпеть каких-то несколько часов, — сказал Квентин, бросив на него многообещающий взгляд, и развернулся в сторону двери. — Я все же пойду, а то Марго нам головы пооткручивает. Она в боевом настроении.

— Не опаздывай, — весело проговорил ему вслед Элиот. — Это, конечно, наша с тобой свадьба, но заставлять Верховного короля ждать будет невежливо.

Уже в двери Квентин развернулся и улыбнулся ему — широко, искренне. Так, чтобы у Элиота точно не осталось сомнений в том, что они на правильном пути.


End file.
